Yeh Shen Ren
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: HoroRen/ MantaTamao. Hace muchos años en la lejana China, existía un jóven maltratado por su terrible madrastra que le usaba cual criado y le había apretado tanto los pies, que los había vuelto pequeños; sin embargo, gracias a los poderes de un supuesto "pez" mágico, quizá su destino iba a cambiar. Adaptación de la Cenicienta versión China. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**YEH SHEN REN**

 **CAP 1**

 **Había una vez…**

 **En una época muy, muy lejana de la antigua China, un poderoso gobernador que regía con mano de hierro sobre una gran extensión de territorio y dentro de este, él vivía con sus dos esposas, ambas consideradas las más hermosas de entre sus regiones y entregadas a aquel regente como signo de unión y amistad entre las familias; y es que los Tao eran bastante reconocidos y muy bien ubicados entre los nobles de todos los reinos de oriente al grado de que siempre los emperadores intentaban conseguir alguna unión familiar con estos.**

 **No solamente era su fuerza y su poder, también la belleza e inteligencia de sus integrantes los convertía en personajes deseados por el resto de miembros de la realeza, esperando conseguir aunque fuera un poco de aquellos genes que se reflejarían en sus descendencias futuras**

 **Por ello en cuanto existía la oportunidad y un nuevo hijo o hija nacía, de inmediato todos los reinos de los alrededores intentaban ganarse la aprobación de la cabeza de familia de aquel clan y enviaban sus peticiones para comprometer al recién nacido con alguno de sus hijos o hijas; y entonces, la familia Tao buscaba a quienes serían de mayor conveniencia y que ayudarían a acrecentar el estatus del que ya gozaban y en caso de que no hubiese alguien indicado, desposaban entre ellos mismos a los nacidos, lo que significaba deshonor para los rechazados**

 **Sin embargo, para en aquel entonces líder Yuan Tao aquello no había sido un gran problema, puesto que sus dos esposas, Ran y Kalim habían dado a luz a dos herederos con lo que de inmediato los reinos vecinos se lanzaron a pedir mano**

 **O al menos, solo la de uno de ellos**

 **Con un matrimonio ya concertado, aquel hombre se sentía aliviado de pensar que su gobierno y la dinastía que representaba no caerían en el olvido y podrían seguirse alzando y perpetuando eternamente. Incluso, la pareja que había conseguido para el hijo elegido iba a darle un buen territorio e importancia a los suyos, las personas de aquel reino lejano tenían una excelente mano para las tierras y conseguían que la producción de bienes fuese una de las más importantes desde tierras extranjeras**

 **Quizá se trataba de un reino muy lejano, pero…**

 **Los puntos buenos y convenientes de aquella unión valían totalmente la pena y el regente de aquel pequeño reino le había asegurado que siendo ellos hijos de dioses, la mezcla de la sangre Tao y la de ellos haría maravillas en sus descendientes**

 **Eso había bastado para convencer al hombre chino, unir su sangre con la de los hijos de los dioses era una oportunidad que no se daba en eras**

 **Y por lo tanto, los años pasaron prósperos y productivos para su familia, en la cuál la educación del hijo de Ran y el hijo de Kalim siempre fue lo más importante por lo que siempre se les veía rodeados de maestros y sabios que les guiaban por los caminos adecuados; y con cada día que pasaba, la belleza de uno de ellos resaltaba más que la del otro lo que hacía que las personas del pueblo suspirasen al verle pasar mientras que el otro niño…**

 **Bueno, compensaba su físico con la inteligencia que portaba, pero aparentemente para las personas eso no era suficiente**

 **-En verdad que eres un chico afortunado, Ren…**

 **Un pequeño niño rubio con los ojos a medio cerrar y con un aspecto cansado, vestido con una indumentaria fina de toques orientales y sosteniendo un grueso pergamino que casi parecía más grande que su cuerpo caminaba apenas un poco más atrás de un chico más alto que él, vestido en forma similar y con un porte y un paso orgullosos que reflejaban el estatus que portaba y el apellido que enorgullecía; su cabello oscuro y en punta le daba un aspecto noble pero lo que más solía llamar la atención de todos aquellos que le veían era la suave y fina piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos dorados, que asimilaban al de los grandes felinos que veneraban y admiraban en los templos.**

 **El aludido andaba en aquellos momentos a paso firme a través de uno de los pasillos de su palacio, con gesto serio y frio mientras que algunos miembros de la servidumbre se inclinaban conforme ambos chicos pasaban**

 **El niño de menor tamaño que apenas y llegaba a las rodillas de su hermano dejó salir un suspiro con tristeza**

 **-Porqué dices eso, Manta?**

 **A pesar del aspecto severo de su rostro, la voz de Ren Tao era suave para con el otro chico con el que compartía herencia y que dejaba ver el sentimiento dolido de su corazón**

 **-Tú eres muy admirado y querido por nuestra gente**

 **Dijo el niño rubio con un tono de voz apesadumbrado**

 **-Todo mundo habla de ti, eres bastante fuerte en batalla e incluso tienes un prometido para dentro de unos años y podrás seguir con el legado de la familia –el pequeño dejó salir un suspiro apesadumbrado al tiempo que abrazaba mejor el pergamino en sus brazos- en cambio yo…**

 **-Dices demasiadas tonterías**

 **Interrumpió el chico de ojos dorados sin voltear a verle al tiempo que algunos rayos del sol se colaban por entre las columnas de un pasillo, iluminando los cuerpos de ambos hermanos**

 **-Eres el hijo más inteligente que haya dado jamás la familia Tao –aseguró el de ojos dorados alzando levemente la barbilla- deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso**

 **-Gracias**

 **Su hermano mayor cerró los ojos con algo de alegría tímida antes de volver a suspirar volteando el rostro en su dirección**

 **-Pero eso no sirve de nada si no eres capaz de conseguir un prometido o prometida para darle mayor honor y gloria a la familia- dijo volviendo a bajar la voz con tristeza, regresando su mirada a una deprimida- y nadie quiere para los suyos a un enano cabezón que lo único que sabe, es estudiar…**

 **-Je… que tonto eres**

 **Ren cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza sonriendo de forma altanera para después, ver a su hermano con seguridad**

 **-Tu problema es simplemente que los líderes de las demás familias son unos idiotas, por eso es que no te han pedido- dijo el Tao mayor asintiendo una vez- la mayoría solo ven el espejo pero al momento de la verdad, son solo basura…**

 **-No digas esas cosas, Ren…**

 **-Cuando me case y tenga el poder sobre nuestra familia, voy a conseguirte una esposa digna… déjalo en mis manos hermano, vas a ver cómo encontramos a esa persona que sea digna de ti**

 **Asintió una sola vez a lo que el más pequeño enterneció la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron**

 **-Gracias hermano… pero apenas tienes diez años, no creo que vayas a poder hacer mucho por ahora –rió suavemente**

 **El chico de ojos dorados volvió a asentir pero entonces, ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar una voz chillona que intentaba ser muy femenina pero que lejos de eso, hería en los oídos por lo aguda que era; sus ojos se abrieron y sus cuerpos se erizaron conforme unos pasos pesados corrían hacia ellos**

 **-TAO MANTA! Qué crees que estás haciendo!?**

 **Un hombre de rasgos muy toscos, piel morena y demasiado pintado así como usando unas pestañas muy marcadas se acercó corriendo embutido en un enorme, exageradamente adornado y muy fino vestido chino hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban los dos hermanos; Kalim se inclinó y alzó en brazos a su diminuto hijo para después apretarle en contra de su pecho con el ceño fruncido y expresión de enojo**

 **-Pero qué crees que estás haciendo aquí con ese muchacho? Te he dicho una y mil veces que deberías de estar estudiando y preparándote para convertirte en el líder importante de esta familia, no perdiendo tu valiosísimo tiempo andando por ahí!**

 **-Madre, me estás aplastando y no puedo respirar!**

 **Gritaba el pequeño rubio contra el pecho de aquel hombretón que le abrazaba con fuerza mientras que el joven Ren Tao hacia una mueca de incomodidad y vergüenza, dejando ver un tic sobre una ceja al tiempo que una gota de sudor corría por su nuca; al siguiente momento volvió a tensarse y se inclinó hacia atrás cuando Kalim se inclinó hacia él con expresión severa y casi asesina, frunciéndole el ceño el adulto y bufando cerca de su rostro al grado que podía sentir su aliento golpear su cara**

 **-No estés distrayendo a mi hijo!**

 **Le gritó con aquella voz evidentemente fingida al tiempo que el de cabello en punta movía una mano enfrente de su nariz intentando quitarse la sensación del aliento del otro**

 **-Tiene una importante misión que cumplir y tú solo haces que pierda el tiempo! No comprendo cómo es que a mi muchacho le gusta estar al lado de un chiquillo tan vago cómo tú!**

 **-Lo que yo no entiendo es como mi padre se ha terminado casando con un sujeto tan feo como usted**

 **Gruñó por lo bajo el joven Ren entornando los ojos a lo que aquel hombre en vestido emitió un chillido como si le hubiesen ofendido, colocándose una mano en el pecho mientras que seguía aplastando a su hijo con el otro brazo**

 **-Mis pulmones… -gimió Manta con los ojos soltando lágrimas de cascada**

 **-Cómo te atreves!?**

 **Chilló la madre del pequeño rubio alzando su mano libre lo que hizo que Ren apretase los dientes y se congelase en su sitio, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir gracias a su atrevimiento… pero entonces, aquel hombre cerró su puño con fuerza y respiró profundo, observando con gran odio al joven heredero**

 **-No creas que te va a durar tanto ese gusto, chiquillo insolente…**

 **Musitó Kalim por lo bajo, entornando sus ojos lo que hizo que el niño delante suyo se tensase suavemente por el tono amenazante que dejaba escuchar; sabía que aquella esposa de su padre quizá no era el principal dentro de la casa pero tenía muchas ambiciones acerca de dónde quería estar y hasta dónde quería llegar. Y el pobre de su hermano menor era el que tenía que lidiar con ello, resignándose y esforzándose por que su extraña y loca progenitora se sintiese satisfecha**

 **Rechistó entre dientes y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, terminando por dejar salir un suspiro**

 **Aquel enorme hombre moreno entornó sus aguzados ojillos y sostuvo mejor a su pequeño hijo que respiró profundo y aferró de mejor manera el pergamino que había estado estudiando; en verdad podía percibirse el odio que tenía aquella persona hacia el jovencito de ojos dorados que le observó con seriedad**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Engreído**

 **Replicó Kalim hinchando el pecho**

 **-Necesitas una lección de verdad, una que te haga conocer tu lugar de verdad**

 **-Mi lugar de verdad? –Ren sonrió con seguridad y un dejo burlón- al menos yo no me convertiré en la segunda esposa de nadie…**

 **-Cómo te atreves!**

 **Aquel sujeto se acercó nuevamente al chico pero entonces un par de guardias se acercaron y observaron con preocupación la escena; el hombre de fuertes y gruesos brazos se detuvo en su movimiento y volteó a verlos, así como el chico de cabello en punta que parpadeó un par de veces**

 **-Señora… jóvenes amos**

 **Ambos se inclinaron ante ellos y el hombre moreno dejó salir un suspiro de paciencia, acomodándose el vestido chino con una de sus enormes manos mientras que el joven Ren les observaba con seriedad**

 **-Qué quieren?**

 **Aquellos hombres compusieron un gesto preocupado**

 **-Su madre…**

 **El chico abrió grandemente los ojos y corrió en la dirección que aquellos hombres comenzaron a llevarlo mientras que dejó atrás a la segunda esposa de su padre, que entornó los ojos y dejó salir una sonrisa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEH SHEN REN**

 **CAP 2**

 **Ren mantenía los ojos abiertos con las pupilas empequeñecidas mientras que su expresión se congelaba en un gesto de incredulidad e impotencia por lo que acababa de suceder**

 **La guardia que se encargaba de proteger y vigilar el palacio permanecía en silencio en mudo respeto para lo ocurrido con su regente y los viejos hechiceros y médicos que habían estado atendiendo al antiguo gobernante de aquellas tierras ahora se retiraban, en una formación perfecta uno detrás de otro, con sus largas y adornadas barbas que casi llegaban hasta el suelo y sin tener el valor de voltear a ver al joven heredero que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de su gente y ver por sus necesidades, apenas teniendo tiempo de pasar por su propio duelo; en el exterior el pueblo permanecía en las principales plazas, silentes y firmes ante la tristeza que embargaba sus corazones y pensamientos por las pérdidas tan recientes en la familia real.**

 **Primero, su madre… en apenas un día había enfermado gravemente y aquella misma noche, esta había expirado sin siquiera poderle dirigir unas últimas palabras para despedirle**

 **Y su padre…**

 **En cuanto le habían dado la noticia, éste había caído igualmente enfermo y en solo una semana, también había partido al más allá al lado de su principal esposa.**

 **Dejando solo a su hijo heredero**

 **Ren se había sentado en el suelo y ahora cruzaba los brazos por encima de las rodillas de forma que podía ocultar su rostro entre estos y tratar de controlarse; la profunda tristeza que sentía no le era posible expresarla en lágrimas, jamás en su vida había llorado y no comenzaría en aquellos momentos, justo cuando su pueblo necesitaba de un gobernador firme y que hiciera frente a las demás naciones y reinos que pronto llegarían para dar sus condolencias y ver al nuevo gobernante**

 **Debía de ser fuerte. Tenía qué**

 **Unos pasos sobre el suelo de piedra le indicaron al chico que alguien se acercaba y desde la puerta justo al lado de este, la segunda esposa de su padre hacía aparición con un gesto solemne y serio, seguido muy de cerca por su propio hijo que tenía una expresión verdaderamente triste y compungida**

 **-Lamento lo sucedido, hijo**

 **El enorme hombre de facciones toscas inspiró profundo y alzó el rostro cerrando los ojos con orgullo**

 **-Ha sido una gran pérdida para todos nosotros… en verdad… no imagino el peso de tu dolor…**

 **Los ojos dorados del chico destellaron por debajo de sus brazos y a la sombra de estos, apretando los dientes y observando de reojo al adulto a un lado; aquel sujeto no podía ni siquiera fingir correctamente su dolor y pesar por la muerte de su esposo y el escucharle pretender algo así le hacía hervir la sangre. Era una fortuna que estuviese a pocas horas de tomar el poder que le había dejado su padre porque entonces, podría encargarse de enviar lejos a aquella horrorosa persona de forma que no tuviera que verla nunca más en su vida**

 **Solo debía de ser paciente…**

 **-Lo siento Ren…**

 **La voz suave y baja de su hermano le hicieron calmarse y levantar la vista de entre sus brazos al sentir como era tocado muy suavemente por una de las pequeñas manos del rubio, que parecía bastante deprimido y algo perdido en sus pensamientos; el oriental emitió un suspiro suave y alzó una de las propias para aferrar la de su hermano pequeño y presionarla con cariño, relajando la mirada e intentando darle algo de ánimos con aquel gesto de su parte**

 **-No… no imagino lo que… tú…**

 **-Tranquilo –musitó el Tao intentando regalarle algo de ánimo al menor que se veía deprimido- todo estará bien. Tú también debes de estar pasando por un momento difícil, pero vas a ver como todo mejorará**

 **Dijo sin poner atención a la mirada de su madrastra que clavaba sus ojos negros en él; finalmente el pequeño rubio se secó un poco los ojos con una mano para luego, asentirle con un poco de mayor ánimo al otro que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Tienes razón, este no es momento para entristecernos- dijo Manta asintiendo una vez- el pueblo necesita vernos fuertes para que sigan confiando en la familia Tao…**

 **-Exactamente**

 **Dijo el chico de cabello en punta, pasando una mano por la cabeza de su hermano mayor que rió un poco**

 **-Ahora, ve al salón principal… el consejo debe de estar esperando para que podamos proceder al cambio de poderes- dijo con calma, recibiendo una expresión más luminosa del otro que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo**

 **-Te veo allá!**

 **-Tao Manta, no corras por los pasillos!**

 **Riñó en voz alta el hombre con extravagante vestido y piel morena mientras que el muchacho de ojos dorados se ponía de pie finalmente, observando el sitio por dónde el otro desaparecía; finalmente en medio del silencio, el de menor edad cerró los ojos y sonrió algo desagradable**

 **-Supongo que ya no hay necesidad de fingir…**

 **-No, ni siquiera un poco**

 **Tao Kalim sonrió de forma amplia sin dejar de ver de reojo a su hijastro al que le corrió un escalofrío al tiempo que cambiaba su expresión por una seria y fría; el buen humor de aquel hombre no era ni natural ni bueno, por lo general cuando se encontraba de aquella forma era porque algo malo o inconveniente para él estaba por ocurrir. Ren intentó mantener la calma, solo era la segunda esposa de su padre y no debía de sentirse preocupado al respecto**

 **-Y bueno…**

 **-Te advertí que llegaría un día en que lo lamentarías, pequeño chiquillo prepotente**

 **La voz grave y burlona de aquel hombre tensó al crío que abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño confundido**

 **-No te avisaron del cambio de última hora que hizo tu padre en lo referente a la sucesión de poder en este sitio, verdad?**

 **Algo frío corrió por el cuerpo del joven Ren**

 **-Qué?**

 **Se giró de golpe observando con confusión y desconcierto a aquel hombre que sin aviso alguno, alzó una de sus pesadas manos hacia un lado y abofeteó con fuerza al muchacho que terminó cayendo hacia atrás por la fuerza impuesta en aquel ataque, uno que no se esperaba en lo absoluto y que le había tomado con tanta sorpresa que no había podido evitarlo; el dolor era lo de menos, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse dándole una mirada rabiosa al moreno que ahora sonreí petulante en su dirección**

 **Y aún peor, antes de siquiera poder defenderse apropiadamente, varios guardias le estaban sosteniendo de los brazos y las piernas después de todo, era más que conocido el poder de batalla que tenía el hijo principal de su señor por lo que estaban alertas acerca de lo que podría pasarles si se descuidaban**

 **-SUÉLTENME MALDITOS!**

 **Bramó el joven torciéndose para golpear en el estómago a uno de ellos y preparándose para quitarse de encima a dos más pero antes de ello, ya alguien le había golpeado en la espalda con un grueso madero lo que había provocado que el niño cayese al suelo adolorido pero viendo con odio a su madrastra, que sonrió de forma despectiva**

 **-Tsk tsk tsk… pequeño Ren, esas no son las maneras de comportarse ante el nuevo amo temporal de este lugar…**

 **-Nuevo… amo…?**

 **-Tu padre me ha dejado a cargo de este sitio después de su muerte, porque… bueno, aún eres demasiado pequeño –el hombre moreno sacó un enorme abanico chino y lo agitó cerca de su rostro- hasta que considerara que era conveniente y mis palabras son ley… así que he decidido que tú no eres el adecuado para suceder a tu padre y ser la autoridad de este sitio- sentenció con severidad- ah no… mi hijo Manta será quien herede en cuando le encuentre una buena esposa para que sea su reina… o quizás dos, o tres… mientras más parejas, más verán los demás reinos que mi hijo es importante…**

 **Ren tembló desde esa posición torcida en la que le habían dejado, forzándole el cuello para que mantuviese la cabeza agachada**

 **-Manta… -dijo con un tono cansino el chico- Manta sabe… de esto?**

 **Preguntó. No quería creer aquello, su hermano siempre había sido un soporte, su mejor amigo y su aliado en todo momento desde que naciesen y no le creía capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera; por su parte su madre… los ojos negros y pequeños de aquel hombre brillaron intensamente y sonrió con diversión**

 **-Y porqué querría que mi hijo supiese de cosas de tan sin importancia para su futuro reinado?**

 **Preguntó aquella persona par después, hacer una seña para que elevasen en el aire al chico y poderle ver al rostro**

 **-Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto. Tuyo y mío, porque no quiero tener que ver las lágrimas de mi hijo si algo te sucediera…**

 **-Tú… -los ojos dorados del Tao reflejaban un odio intenso**

 **-No puedo matarte la verdad, al menos, no por ahora- suspiró pesadamente su madrastra volteando a otro lado sin dejar de abanicarse cerca de la nariz curveada- eres de sangre real y los dioses me maldecirían… pero… los accidentes ocurren y no nos gustaría algo así…**

 **Cerró los ojos con pesadez a lo que el otro bajó la cabeza, con los ojos temblando de rabia y apretando los puños aún siendo alzado en el aire por todos aquellos guardias que por sus expresiones, no quería hacer aquello pero tampoco podían desobedecer a su señora; Ren respiró profundo e intentó pensar en un plan de escape, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo… pero entonces el otro adulto volvió a hablar, capturando su atención y la de aquellos guerreros**

 **-En fin… cómo sigues siendo… de la familia**

 **Compuso una expresión de asco y fastidio**

 **-No me desharé de ti, pero no pienses que te vas a quedar de inútil en este lugar- entornó los ojos con severidad- aquí no acepto holgazanes y algún día, quizás aprendas tu lugar pero para eso hay que entrenarte y hacerte aceptar la realidad… además…**

 **Rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza**

 **-Ya, ya sé que haré contigo- sus ojos volvieron a brillar- eso te enseñara tu lugar y de paso, no podrán decir que no le doy techo a mi hijastro… quizá, hasta te haga con el tiempo un poco digno de seguir viviendo aquí…**

 **Se toqueteo la punta de los labios con el abanico ahora cerrado y le hizo una seña a los guardias**

 **-Llévenlo a las mazmorras… les alcanzaré mañana- ordenó con ligereza a lo que el chico empezó a luchar nuevamente a pesar del dolor del golpe**

 **-Mazmorras? –exclamó Ren Tao con rabia- maldita perra!... yo soy el heredero de esta dinastía!**

 **-Mocoso ingrato!**

 **El puño de aquel hombre se insertó en la boca de su hijastro, haciéndole sangrar profusamente a pesar de que por pura suerte no había perdido los dientes pero eso no impidió que un segundo golpe le diese en un ojo, comenzando a inflamárselo**

 **-En verdad necesitas aprender unas cuantas lecciones de honorabilidad y educación… mañana me encargaré de ti**

 **Espetó aquel ser moreno acomodándose el largo vestido ornamentado de forma exagerada mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación**

 **-Por ahora, iré a la presentación de mi hijo como el nuevo príncipe noble que guiará este pueblo- aspiró profundo alzando la nariz para después, darse la vuelta- y espero que esta noche, medites muy bien acerca de lo que quieres que suceda con tu vida a continuación… llévenselo!**

 **Los guerreros se pararon con firmeza y aún alzando a aquel niño, le fueron llevando rumbo a las mazmorras subterráneas, dejando un rastro de sangre que seguía brotando de la boca de aquel chico; Ren se estremeció sintiendo cómo las náuseas y el rencor iban cubriendo su corazón cada vez más y más. Ese maldito aprovechado… después de todo lo que su padre había hecho por él… y su pobre hermano, que tenía que lidiar con ese loco que era su madre…**

 **Su madre…**

 **Apretó los párpados y agachó la cabeza**

 **En menos de una semana… y ya lo había perdido todo. No se imaginaba cómo una situación así podía empeorar aún más**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEH SHEN REN**

 **CAP 3**

 **-NOOOOOO! PARA!**

 **-Quédate quieto maldita sea! Esto es por tu propio bien!**

 **-NO! DÉJAME! SUÉLTAME! ESTÁS ENFERMO!**

 **-DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO!**

 **Un fuerte sonido de golpe sobre algo pesado se dejó percibir así como la caída completa de un cuerpo entre las paredes de aquella fría habitación de piedra desde la cuál, dos guardias protegían la entrada mientras que otros dos habían estado sosteniendo por los brazos contra una mesa de roca a quien hubiese sido hacía un tiempo, el legítimo heredero al gobierno de aquel lugar; mantenían una mirada dura y casi sin emociones a pesar de que por dentro se lamentaban grandemente el hecho de verse forzados a aquello cuando verdaderamente, su lealtad estaba con aquel jovencito golpeado y que ahora yacía lánguido y entre algunos temblores sobre la superficie negra donde se le había colocado**

 **En el extremo contrario de la mesa se encontraba sentado quien había sido la segunda esposa del señor y quien por ahora gobernaba la casa, reposando sobre un banco pequeño mientras que con ayuda de lo que parecía ser una herramienta de presión de madera y metal, sostenía uno de los pies del chico al tiempo que lo iba vedando más y más; el primer pie del jovencito ya colgaba inerte por un lado y dejaba ver un tamaño tan reducido, que era casi imposible pensar que alguna vez se había tratado de una extremidad**

 **Lo que fuese y por la coloración cada vez más oscura que tomaba la piel por encima de los vendajes… debía de ser bastante doloroso**

 **-Finalmente… acabe**

 **El hombre de rasgos toscos se secó la frente componiendo una expresión seria y severa mientras que otro guardia se acercaba para separar la prensa que sostenía el pie izquierdo del chico hasta que este quedó liberado; un rubor cálido empezaba a verse sobre las mejillas del menor, lo que indicaba que el procedimiento le estaba afectando a la salud y eso preocupó a ese guardia**

 **-Mi señora…**

 **Llamó con un tono educado y bajo, recibiendo la mirada fría de su superior**

 **-Si enferma de forma grave, podría morir…- dijo muy despacio- no deberíamos…?**

 **-Si muere, entonces era débil y no era digno de seguir con el apellido de la familia después de su hermano- cortó Kalim poniéndose de pie al tiempo que se sacudía las largas faldas del vestido- esto es por su seguridad y justamente, para que traiga honor a la familia ahora que no gobernará…**

 **-Le ha fracturado los pies…**

 **-Pfe! No espero que tú sepas nada porque solo eres un plebeyo que no sabe cerrar la boca ante su señora- cortó aquel personaje, recibiendo una inclinación profusa por parte del guardia**

 **-Me disculpo, mi señora…**

 **-Los pies de loto… los pies pequeños son algo hermoso y tradicional, que solo resaltan la belleza de quien los posee… -explicó aquel hombre alzando el rostro con orgullo, pasándose la punta de los dedos a lo largo del cuello hasta la barbilla como si se señalase a sí mismo y cerrando los ojos**

 **A los demás guardias les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca**

 **"Si es así, por qué no se encoge usted mismo los pies?" pensaron**

 **-Si todo sale bien, podremos conseguirle un esposo adecuado que le eduque y le haga conocer su lugar apropiadamente- se colocó un lado de un dedo cerca de la boca, cerrando un ojo- pero por el momento, habrá que enseñarle lo que es el trabajo duro, no conoce nada de eso y siente que todo se le debe de dar fácil…**

 **-Pero señora…**

 **Esta vez intervino otro guardia lo que hizo que el enorme hombre en vestido chino se volteara molesto, con los puños cerrados en la cadera**

 **-Ustedes en verdad que también necesitan lecciones para saber su sitio- gruñó el sujeto moreno mostrando un poco los dientes- ahora qué?**

 **-El joven ya tiene un prometido…- dijo despacio el guardia para luego serle arrojada una pieza de la prensa con la que había sostenido los pies del chico, cubriéndose muy apenas de ello**

 **-No, ya no lo tiene! –soltó bastante enojado aquel sujeto- no era digno de Ren, no iba a encauzarle y a dirigirle como esperamos… y como era el príncipe de una tierra mayor a la nuestra… y si luego quiere exigir la posición y el título que le pertenecen a mi pequeño Manta?**

 **Aquella persona parecía escandalizada**

 **-Ni hablar! Como el nuevo heredero mi hijo tendrá una esposa de cuna noble que solo le traiga beneficios a nuestras tierras… y Ren, solo tiene que mantener bien el apellido y verse bonito en un trato que no nos afecte…- comentó sacado el abanico y aireándose por encima de la nariz, a lo que los guardias se vieron entre ellos para después, retirarse e inclinarse con respeto hacia su señora**

 **Kalim entornó los ojos con frialdad y gruñó por lo bajo**

 **Todos esos tontos aún eran demasiado leales al mocoso y definitivamente a él no le convenía que algún gracioso en memoria del estatus que tenía su ahora hijastro, fuese a exigir retomar la situación que tenía ante el pueblo; tanto peor, como tuviesen un roce y eso llevara a investigaciones que no le convenían ni le ayudaban en lo más mínimo… resopló apenas, el destino de su querido y amado pequeño, y el propio para permanecer en el poder estarían en grave peligro**

 **Observó al niño sobre la mesa de roca y los temblores que aún nacían desde sus pies hasta la parte superior**

 **-Vaya que eres un problema… no sé ni porqué te mantengo**

 **Cerró de golpe su abanico y entonces, sonrió muy a desgana para luego, voltear hacia la entrada de aquella habitación de los calabozos**

 **-EH! Ustedes dos!**

 **Los guardias que habían estado en la entrada ingresaron con expresión confundida y la madrastra rió entre dientes para después, apuntar su abanico cerrado en dirección del niño**

 **-Llévenlo a las porquerizas con los cerdos…**

 **Los ojos de los hombres se abrieron como platos**

 **-Pero señora!... él…!**

 **-HE DADO UNA MALDITA ÓRDEN! –levantó el banco donde se había sentado y se los arrojó a los guardias que emitieron un chillido y corrieron a cargar al jovencito de cabello en punta que seguía inconsciente por el dolor- YO SOY LA CABEZ DE FAMILIA EN ESTE LUGAR! SOY EL AMO DE ESTA CASA! DEBEN DE OBEDECER MIS ÓRDENES SIN TITUBEAR, AL SIGUIENTE QUE ME CUESTIONE CUALQUIER COSA, LE CORTARÉ LAS MANOS!**

 **Los hombres guerreros salieron rápidamente llevando a aquel chico en brazos, que se balanceaba sin saber nada más de su destino y sin darse cuenta de que quienes alguna vez le habían jurado lealtad en aquellos momentos sentían profunda lástima por él**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren apretó suavemente los párpados**

 **Tembló**

 **Algo quemante, ardiente, algo como nunca había sentido subía desde alguna parte al fondo de sus piernas donde un hormigueo poderoso ya se había apoderado de estas y lentamente, a cómo iba despertando y el dorado de su mirada iba haciendo aparición, el dolor desgarrador que punzaba desde abajo y se extendía por todo su cuerpo en fuertes calambrazos, le hizo apretar los dientes y abrir los ojos de golpe para al siguiente momento encogerse muy apenas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, abriendo tanto la boca de la angustia que un poco de saliva cayó al sucio suelo**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **No había podido retener el grito ni aunque lo hubiera querido**

 **Ya había sufrido varios tipos de dolor antes, era un guerrero bastante entrenado y conocía las heridas por armas y golpes de batalla, se suponía que le habían criado para ese tipo de situaciones donde tuviese que defenderse a sí mismo y al pueblo que gobernaba su familia; pero aquello que había sucedido y además, provocado por una de las personas que aunque no se llevaban bien y ya le había pegado anteriormente, no se hubiera esperado un acto de ese tipo…**

 **Era demasiado**

 **Volvió a gritar con fuerza y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin caer**

 **Justo cuando más las necesitaba, esas malditas se negaban a hacer aparición y traerle algo de alivio, todo por el orgullo que anteriormente solía presumir y ahora maldecía desde lo más profundo de su alma; giró muy apenas el cuerpo y extendió un brazo para acercar la mano a la parte inferior de sus piernas y sus ojos se clavaron en lo que parecían ser unos diminutos muñones de lo que alguna vez habían sido unos perfectos y poderosos pies, ahora reducidos a alguna especie de pulpa diminuta y embutida en tiras y tiras de lino y vendaje**

 **Tembló en un espasmo y sin pensar se acercó a un montón de heno que había esparcido cerca suyo y vomitó**

 **Los estertores de aquello que sus nervios llevaban hasta su cerebro eran demasiado y no tardó mucho en alejarse de sus fluídos y caer en otro lado, jadeando y con el rostro pegado a la mugre y la roña del suelo**

 **Un poco más allá, un par de animales alzaron la cabeza y uno se acercó despacio y amenazante**

 **Cerdos**

 **Su madrastra le había arrojado a la parte techada y con suelo de la porqueriza donde solían criar a los animales que engordaban para venderlos en los mercados del pueblo o para la propia alimentación del castillo**

 **Sus ojos temblaron y volvieron a humedecerse conforme se daba cuenta de que al menos, por el momento, le iba a ser prácticamente imposible ponerse de pie de ninguna manera**

 **Era imposible**

 **El enorme animal de manchones oscuros y evidentes colmillos largos se acercó un poco más, emitiendo sus profundos gruñidos y mostrando un brillo interesado en sus diminutos ojos negros; Ren tembló irritado, apoyando las manos en el suelo al tiempo que intentaba alzarse y clavaba una mirada de reto y enojo contra aquella criatura que parecía cada vez más confiada para ir en su dirección: el chico sabía que los cerdos se alimentaban de todo y no sería la primera vez que uno comenzara a devorar a una persona que descuidada, se dejara dormir cerca de estos o en una borrachera se fuese directo al lodazal**

 **Y aquel bicho, tenía todas las luces de tener ganas de darle una mordida**

 **A pesar de las náuseas que le traía el levantarse, el infame dolor de sus miembros y el mareo que amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente de nuevo, tomó lo más cercano que tenía que resultó ser un trincho de heno y se apoyó en este, subiendo el dolor tanto que en unos momentos la adrenalina se había encargado de dormirle la cintura de forma que había dejado incluso de percibir sus piernas**

 **-ARGHHHHH! LARGO!**

 **Rugió el chico arrojando aquella herramienta justo enfrente de la nariz del animal que emitió un chillido de pánico y corrió hasta el fondo donde otros puercos veían aquello; el chico cayó nuevamente al suelo, casi al borde del desmayo de nueva cuenta y entonces, se dio cuenta de la tamaña estupidez que había hecho al haber lanzado su única arma de defensa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y con gran lentitud, comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo mugriento y apestoso para intentar alcanzar aquello que permanecía clavado en el suelo, aún meciéndose por la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado**

 **Unos centímetros… medio metro…**

 **Se fue estirando de poco en poco hasta que le pareció que quizá, aquello estaría al alcance de su mano…**

 **Pero entonces, sus dedos chocaron con una textura suave, caliente y húmeda lo que le hizo alzar la vista con alarma al darse cuenta de que había chocado con el morro del cerdo más grande, gordo y alargado de todos los que vivían en aquel corral**

 **El resto de animales tan solo veían entre gruñidos bajos aquello, como si intentasen ser discretos y los diminutos ojos castaños del animal observaban en silencio al niño que permanecía en tensión ante lo que fuese a suceder ahora; el animal le atacaría? Seguramente trataría de morderle los dedos y arrancárselos o le giraría hasta exponer su estómago para empezar a devorar sus vísceras. Ahora se lamentaba aquel día a sus 5 años cuando extendiese una manzana a un cerdo parecido, creyendo que nunca estaría tan cerca nuevamente como para tratar con ellos; en aquella ocasión, aunque era una situación indigna le había causado curiosidad el bicho que se había escapado a los jardines y discretamente, se había asomado por uno de los cercos de piedra de uno de los tantos pasillos que cruzaban palacio para tenderle aquel alimento a la criatura, que se había acercado y con gruñidos, lo había tomado**

 **Era irónico pensar que ahora él sería el alimento de uno de aquellos seres**

 **Pero el animal no le mordió. Se le quedó observando largo tiempo, intercambiando miradas con el chico de ojos dorados hasta que con un nuevo gruñido profundo y suave, el cerdo agachó la cabeza y se acercó hasta colarla un poco por debajo del brazo extendido del muchacho que parecía levemente temeroso pero sorprendido; nuevamente el animal emitió un gruñido agitando muy poco la cabeza y alborotándole el cabello con algo de saliva por un lado, despeinándole y haciendo que el chico compusiese un gesto de asco**

 **-Qué quieres?**

 **Un empujón por un lado por debajo de su brazo… y entonces creyó entender**

 **-Quieres… que me apoye en ti?**

 **Farfullo con un tic en un ojo y desconcierto para después, negar con la cabeza. Debía de estarse volviendo loco, un animal no tenía por qué querer ayudarlo o brindarle ningún tipo de apoyo; pero sin embargo, vilvió a ver los ojos castaños de aquel animal que seguía a su lado agachando la cabeza en una posición evidentemente incómoda y entonces, hizo una mueca**

 **Qué tenía que perder, aparte de un brazo por un mordisco?**

 **Se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para alzarse y entonces, extendió el derecho para tratar de aferrar algo del grueso cuello del cerdo, que parecía que al sentir el soporte del niño, se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras para ahora, tratar de colar la cabeza por debajo de su pecho**

 **Ren emitió un quejido y por lo que parecieron largos minutos, se esforzó entre los empujones del animal hasta que finalmente, pudo abrazar del lomo a este, que se puso de pie con lentitud hasta que el muchacho acabo semi trepado en la espalda de este; los ojos del niño se abrían sorprendidos ante aquella gigantesca criatura que solo agitó un poco la cabeza y gruñó suavemente, casi de forma cantarina mientras que le dejaba apoyarse dentro de lo que podía**

 **El chino hizo una mueca… si intentaba…**

 **Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo, terminó por treparse en todo el lomo quedando semi recostado en este ya que no podía apoyar los pies en el suelo y como si fuese una orden, el cerdo se acercó al trincho que finalmente, fue estirado por el Tao que se enderezó un poco y observó a la criatura entre sus piernas**

 **-Querías ayudarme…**

 **Dijo con algo de sorpresa y suavidad, percatándose finalmente del resto de animales que al parecer respetaban a ese en especial y solo emitían gruñidos curiosos mientras que al fondo, el cerdo espantado lloriqueaba su humillación en una esquina, dándole malas miradas; el de cabello en punta se inclinó sobre la cabeza del animal y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas con suavidad**

 **-Gracias cerdo…**

 **Dijo despacio para luego, parpadear y asomarse de lado con los ojos muy abiertos para luego mostrar un gesto de fastidio, un tic y sus ojos a media luna**

 **-Ah… eres chica…**

 **Se enderezó y emitió un suspiro cansino cerrando los ojos, volviéndose a apoyar en el lomo del bicho que se encaminó hacia uno de los montones más cómodos y frescos de paja y se recostó en este con cuidado de forma que el niño no cayese de encima suyo; el Tao volvió a levantar una mano para pasarla por la cabeza de la criatura y emitió un gemido, abriendo muy apenas los ojos**

 **-Este ha sido un día horrible…**

 **Volvió a suspirar mientras que el dolor punzante regresaba cada vez con mayor fuerza y le hacía tensarse una y otra vez**

 **No sabía qué había hecho mal. No comprendía el por qué su madrastra le odiaba tanto, entendía que no se llevaran bien por el asunto de las herencias y eso… pero llegar a torturarle y arrojarle a los cerdos? Seguramente esperaba que efectivamente, estos le devoraran para pretender que había ocurrido un accidente y por lo tanto, ya no había más herederos de manera que el ascenso de Manta se diese sin complicaciones; pero… frunció el ceño suavemente**

 **Le sorprendía mucho que su hermano estuviese permitiendo algo así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, ese pobre chico había estado aún bajo un yugo más pesado que el suyo al responder directamente al poder de ese sujeto**

 **A cómo era su hermano, muy probablemente ya habría tratado de confrontar a su madre y había salido mucho muy mal parado**

 **No le molestaba si Manta terminaba con el gobierno de aquel sitio…**

 **Pero si se lamentaba, que las cosas hubiesen tenido que llegar a eso**

 **Y la muerte de sus padres…**

 **Ahora tenía muy serias dudas acerca de que hubiese sido en verdad una enfermedad terminal; frunció el ceño. Habría manera de demostrar que quizá, todo había sido una intriga y un asesinato muy bien planeado por aquel avaricioso sujeto?**

 **-YEH SHEN!**

 **Se escuchó el grito de aquella persona justamente y Ren dejó salir un gemido, hundiendo el rostro en la espalda del cerdo**

 **-Qué le pasa a ese tipo?**

 **-YEH SHEN, SAL DE LAS PORQUERIZAS Y VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!**

 **Nuevamente aquel grito y entonces, el chico se enderezó con una nueva mueca y un tic aún más grande en el rostro, sin comprender quién más podría estar junto a él en las porquerizas como para recibir semejantes berridos de su madrastra; volteó a los alrededores, especialmente en la zona más oscura donde se congregaba el resto de cerdos como si intentase ver ahí la silueta de alguna chica, ya que aquel nombre era femenino. Se había perdido de algo en su dolor?**

 **-Quién demonios es Yeh Shen?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
